


LOVE POTION💊

by partialeclipse



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, 魔法师au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 黄的一匹雷得一批 下次更新也许要到明年 谨慎观看雷点: 被自己的魔法👏，科洛雷多名义上喜当爹，qj
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自seventeen的fear  
不保证更新不保证三观唯一保证这是he

凡事总会有代价。  
科洛雷多饮下杯中名为love potion的药水，坐在床上静静等待着幻象的降临。  
刚开始的时候，情绪仅仅像是泛着微波的海水，尽管下层暗流涌动，却还能维持波澜不惊的表象。有时候是愤怒，有时候是悲伤、恐惧、惊讶……有时是在母亲身边，有时又是在受到征召前往皇城的路上，更多的时候是逃亡。  
恍惚之间会以为这些就是真实，低头看到满手的鲜血，下意识地就想要找地方冲洗。要把这些痕迹都藏起来。  
科洛雷多有时候想不通为什么自己这么执着地做这些。  
明明莫扎特就在身边。  
有时候在是拉着他的手逃亡的路上，那条蜿蜒的小路仿佛没有尽头，落叶残枝在脚下发出清脆的声音。身后的追兵都佩戴着皇室的勋章，科洛雷多也曾为此效力，如今他们却也毫不留情。  
科洛雷多试过一直跑到最后，尽头是悬崖峭壁，不管往哪儿都是死路。接着一脚踏空，挫败害怕悲伤，连着带他逃跑的莫扎特一起，全都揉碎了坠入深渊。  
有时候是对峙。明明科洛雷多从此没有在战场上遇到过莫扎特，但这样的场景在他的幻觉里总是逼真到让他害怕。  
吟唱咒语都让他觉得力不从心。  
每一次的结尾，都是莫扎特躺在他的怀中。  
科洛雷多总是会疑惑，为什么明明什么都没有做，却依然会是这样的结果。全身的血液仿佛都凝固一般，科洛雷多在潮汐般的幻象之中得到清醒片刻，就像是落入水中，好不容易浮上水面的喘息，片刻的清醒却仅仅只是让他回忆起:事实就是如此罢了。

一开始的时候科洛雷多会迷茫，会流泪。原野上飘起小雪，周身苍茫的白色，覆盖了暗色的血河。莫扎特的身体渐渐变冷，连同他的泪水。

欲望能孕育最妖娆的花。  
lovepotion便是能把所有的情绪都变成欲望的一部分。  
黑魔法化作实体，从身下蔓延出一条条的藤蔓状的触手。一开始会有点疼，不过科洛雷多已经习惯了在事前做好扩张，单根触手的进入也没有问题。  
更多的枝枝条条缠上他的手腕，仿佛是要阻止他逃跑一般。  
不过科洛雷多是不会逃跑的。  
一环扣着一环的精妙魔法，施法之前就已经想好了结果，献上所有，等待着完成那天的到来。  
一开始还会恐惧，双手被束缚时，完全无力应付快感的来临。之后科洛雷多便慢慢找到了一些规律，并且创造一些额外的幻觉，尽情地享受其中。  
身下的触手细细地探索着后穴，一寸一寸地进入，不急不缓。反而缠绕在大腿内侧那些更粗一点的藤蔓，不断地磨蹭着里侧敏感的地方。几根缠绕在一起，顺着科洛雷多腰腹慢慢往上。  
这杯魔药向来以算法精准著称，连带着的魔法也会主动寻找最能带来快感的地方。  
乳头被包裹住的瞬间科洛雷多忍不住呻吟出声，扭着腰想要摆脱，但毫无用处，温柔又机械地吮吸，总让他想到母亲给新生儿喂奶的场景。  
这样的想象就让他感到了十足的羞耻。情不自禁地收紧后穴，后穴的藤蔓却没眼色地进入地更深，像是认定他的身体已经做好了准备，还用力地抽插起来。  
每一次抽插都会带着另一些藤蔓拍打在臀肉上，清脆地鞭挞与疼痛，让快感来得有些支离破碎。介于清醒与沉沦之间，一面对自己的放浪感到羞耻，一面又沉浸其中，甚至想要更加直接粗暴的对待。  
射精的时候这些触手也没有放开他，反而把他缠得更紧，让他动弹不得。精液一股一股地淌出来，身体却一点自主的权力都没有，只能任凭高潮在脑中开花，像是无数在夜空绽放的烟火。

有时候莫扎特会来救他。温温柔柔地把他抱起，把他从高潮欲海中解救出来，他会亲吻他的嘴角，细细地安抚被藤蔓束缚着，对自己的性事也无法掌控的他。  
不过这只会适得其反，莫扎特的温柔只会带来更强烈的欲望，科洛雷多会忍不住抱紧他，忍不住坐到他的身上，忍不住吞下他的分身，将他也拉入这场旖旎的游戏。

有时候莫扎特不会。残酷地转过身，让他独自在欲望之中徘徊。这时候触手们便会肆意地摆弄他的身体，在他的面前让他摆出最难堪的姿势，让他经历最极致的高潮。  
双腿被交叠在一起，强行分开。后穴塞了好几根触手，毫无规律地在他的后穴中进出，但它们总能找到让科洛雷多舒服的地方。又是疼痛又是逐渐堆积的快感。科洛雷多皱着眉呻吟，高潮的时候几乎无法呼吸。失神的时候与莫扎特偶然的目光相交，倒不是失望而是怜悯。触手一根根地从后面退出来。尽管侵犯自己的触手已经消失，但后穴依然维持着不自然地张开的状态，随着呼吸的节奏开合，时不时吐出一些透明黏腻的液体。 他的后穴变得又软又热，如果莫扎特足够好心的话，会用手指粘些体液，温柔地进入他。只是手指的话，就算是两根一起也很容易。手指当然不如触手，不能将整个后穴都塞满，但却依然能带来无法抗拒的快感。科洛雷多会努力地收紧自己的后穴，感受着那微凉的指节在自己体内摩挲的痕迹。他会毫无顾忌地呻吟出声，试着用最浪荡的方式挽留他，最后在他手中高潮——这一次的科洛雷多大概什么都没法射出来，只是纯粹的快感与满足。眼泪顺着额角掉下来，科洛雷多也不会在乎。 直到魔法的效果消散殆尽，他的眼泪都没能止住。


	2. Chapter 2

小小的莫扎特赤着脚，站在门外，缓缓的坐下来。地板冰凉,单薄的睡衣完全无法抵御夜晚的寒冷，没一会儿，莫扎特便开始发抖。  
他想在他父亲的怀里躺一会儿，他们现在走在南北的交界线上，一床薄薄的被单根本无法抵御初冬的寒冷。  
但他父亲现在忙得很。  
对魔法气息天生敏感，就算站在门外，莫扎特也能闻到邪恶的魔法的味道。自己的父亲正在忙，现在显然不是打扰他的时候。

“莫扎特，醒醒，要走了。”天色还暗，莫扎特就被科洛雷多摇醒。一整夜都睡得不好，莫扎特坐了起来，衣服穿了一半又睡着了。  
科洛雷多整理好自己的东西打开他的房门，摇了两下还是醒不过来，直接连着被褥一起把他裹了起来。  
马车颠簸，莫扎特的脑袋重重地磕在没有软垫的凳板上，磕了两次才彻底醒过来。  
“醒了？”科洛雷多坐在另一头闭目养神。  
“嗯……头好疼……”莫扎特揉着自己的脑袋，眼泪汪汪地看着科洛雷多。天已经完全亮了，莫扎特等着他来安慰自己。  
科洛雷多没过来，他撇了撇嘴，整理好了自己的衣服。科洛雷多一天都没怎么说话，脸色苍白，莫扎特想问问他是不是昨天的那个魔法太费力气，不过看着他的脸色，莫扎特把话咽了回去。  
“早点睡。”科洛雷多帮他掖好被角，出门前补充了一句。  
这次住在海边，海岛尽头的灯塔。莫扎特听着窗外的海浪声，还是无法入睡，他听到科洛雷多出门的声音，床太硬，还是睡不好。  
快凌晨的时候，他听到了父亲回来的脚步声。

“您去哪儿了？”莫扎特揉着眼睛，睡眼惺忪。  
科洛雷多把他抱起来。莫扎特靠在他的肩膀上，闻到他身上淡淡的海风的腥味，他换过衣服，但是那股味道还是藏不住。  
“您受伤了？”他的脖子有道红痕，莫扎特亲了亲伤痕，上面残留着一些魔力，科洛雷多知道莫扎特能读出魔力的波动，但他不知道他也能感知到一些施法时的场面。

科洛雷多呼吸困难，脖子上缠着一条粗重的触手，触手下的吸盘附在他的皮肤上，怎么也甩不掉。寒冬腊月，刺骨的海水拍在身上，生理性地发着抖。克拉肯身形巨大，在他面前，人类与蚂蚁也无异。  
身上的衣服被彻底的撕毁，仿佛为了羞辱他一般，克拉肯的触手在他的身上游走。科洛雷多的身体敏感，昨夜的记忆还未消退，克拉肯的触手经过的地方，残留下酥痒得感觉。  
他的触手和黑魔法不同，富有弹性又不似藤蔓那么柔软，带着海洋生物特有的滑腻，几次魔法吟唱都差点被打断。  
脚踝也被缠住，柔软的触手，顺着大腿慢慢往上缠，在他腿的内侧不断地磨蹭。科洛雷多哽咽了一下，咬着牙让自己接着吟唱。  
“你的魔法对我没用，不如说说你想要什么？”  
“啊……”科洛雷多仰着头，粗壮的触手磨蹭着双腿内侧，凸起的吸盘又蹭着后穴，科洛雷多挣了两下，在绝对力量面前，这样的抵抗毫无用处，“你的一条触手。”  
“哎呀哎呀，这个当然可以给你……”克拉肯的动作没停，科洛雷多的脸越来越红。“陪我玩一会儿呗。”  
触手伸进他的嘴里，连拒绝也说不出口。

魔力的残留只有这么一个片段，莫扎特把他抱紧了些。  
“睡不着？”科洛雷多问。  
“嗯。”被放回床上，但是莫扎特还不想让他走，扯住了科洛雷多的衣角。“您可不可以留下来……”  
带着稚气与哀求的挽留，科洛雷多叹了口气，脱去了外套，和莫扎特睡在一起。  
默默地做了个治愈术，莫扎特把手按在他脖子上的伤口，红痕与破皮慢慢愈合。但是这个治愈术很快就被他打断，“睡觉，不然你会长不高的。”  
长时间的治愈术对他来说也是负担，哪怕这么冷的天，莫扎特的额头上也冒出一层薄汗。“疼吗？吹一吹……”凑近了伤口，莫扎特小心翼翼地吹了吹。  
科洛雷多抽了口气，按住他的头把他摁了回去。“快睡，我会陪着你的。”  
莫扎特不再动作，虽然也睡不着。  
朦胧间察觉科洛雷多起身离开，莫扎特的小脑袋立刻清醒了过来。摸着快速变凉的被窝，莫扎特心里一阵失落，甚至难过得想哭，漫漫寒夜，手脚也愈来愈凉。  
好在——他又回来了。  
迅速缠上来的小手，科洛雷多轻轻地问：“你醒了？手怎么这么凉。”  
这个年纪的孩子总是缺乏安全感，科洛雷多把他的手捂在自己的胸口。离得太近，孩子的心跳想藏也藏不住。

第二天又是奔波，不过马车换了辆更宽敞更舒服的，尽管莫扎特还是觉得腰酸背痛。  
总算是进了大城镇，行人鳞次栉比摩肩接踵，各种各样的商品琳琅满目，这是个男巫带着孩子，都不会太显眼的地方。  
莫扎特牵着科洛雷多的手，因为提心吊胆，害怕被人群挤散，不一会儿他便满手的手汗。  
科洛雷多低头看了看他渗着汗的额头，和焦虑的小表情，把他抱在了怀里。  
科洛雷多的怀抱总是让他觉得幸福。

脱离主干道，人流逐渐变得稀少。  
莫扎特在他耳边说：“有人跟着我们。”  
科洛雷多加快了脚步：“快到了。”  
有好几个人，带着黑色的兜帽，跟了他们一路。  
“我能自己跑。”莫扎特说，“我还可以放几个小诅咒……”  
科洛雷多拍拍他的屁股：“就他们几个，还用不上你那些小把戏。”  
“可以试试新的幻术吗？”  
“好啊。”科洛雷多真的很惊奇莫扎特什么时候学会了幻术，一边想着不愧是莫扎特，一边辅助他法术吟唱的魔力供给。  
他们两人配合得不错，中了幻术的兜帽们很快就失去了追踪的方向。科洛雷多抱着莫扎特窜进一条堆满了纸箱与垃圾的巷子，空气中弥漫着酸臭味。从口袋里拿出一枚金币，“把他投进去，感受一下这个魔法。”  
莫扎特把银币投进了巷子尽头的自动贩卖机，银币在里面发出清脆的碰撞声，空间魔法应声启动。  
“这里是我们的新家吗？”尽管魔力是科洛雷多供的，但是接连使用了两个大型魔法，莫扎特还是累得够呛，科洛雷多把他抱到床上，孩子几乎是一沾枕头就睡着了。

有了这个隐蔽的落脚点，莫扎特终于不用再奔波，只不过科洛雷多晚上与他在一起的时间也变少了。

再长大一点，科洛雷多抱他的次数也变少了。孩子的手脚像是抽条的柳枝，两三天不见就窜高了一大截。  
“您……”快步跑上去，扶住蹒跚的科洛雷多，他的手发凉，按着自己的腹部，“您伤得好重！”  
治愈术一个接一个，科洛雷多的嘴唇发白，腹部的出血把衬衣染得深红。血液温热，莫扎特按住受伤的地方，脸上冰凉的泪水腾不出手去擦。  
“别哭了，我没事。”科洛雷多轻声的安慰。  
“别说话了！您像没事的样子吗！”莫扎特气得要命，一个短短的治愈术吟唱了两次才成功。撕开外衣，伤口已经不流血了，但看着还是很吓人。  
触碰伤痕，伤痕所带的魔法残留着当时的记忆。黯淡无光的地下擂台，四周拥挤嘈杂。科洛雷多循着一丝线索，去找那位中间人。这里鱼龙混杂，那位大师却最爱混迹于此。  
穿着缎面晚礼服，一位容貌妖冶的女子拦住他，科洛雷多低头吻她，这个吻很快就被另一边主导。后台满是待会儿要上台挑战的人，科洛雷多被推进一个房间，那人干脆利落地脱下自己的衣服，在他面前露出身下巨物。  
射灯直射着科洛雷多的眼睛，耳边尽是嘘声夹杂着欢呼声。场外的观众们还不知道发生了些什么，只是满身的血与擂台的聚光灯，把所有人的目光都汇聚了起来。

一颗珍珠从科洛雷多的口袋里掉了出来。莫扎特把它捡起来，细细地看了一会儿，放在他的床头。  
“爸爸……”科洛雷多睡得熟，莫扎特跪在床头，擦干他脖颈间的汗水，轻轻地吸了吸鼻子，搂住他，像只鸵鸟一样靠在他怀里。  
只停留了那么几秒钟，便马上抽身轻轻地给他关上门。  
科洛雷多睁开眼睛，把那颗来之不易的珍珠放回了储物兜里，看着天花板叹了口气。

把面包送到科洛雷多床头，“我要看看伤口。”科洛雷多拦不住他，莫扎特强行把衣服掀了起来。  
伤口还是在渗血，“愈合不了，他施法的时候加了别的附魔，我还没弄明白。”  
莫扎特一撇嘴又要掉眼泪，科洛雷多一片面包塞进他的嘴里：“有这个力气流眼泪不如想想怎么解决。”  
“嗯……”莫扎特避开他渗血的伤口，施了几个帮助愈合的法术。一寸一寸地抚摸科洛雷多不常抱他，只有这样，才能光明正大地和他身体接触。  
处理伤口的时候，两人心里各有各的心事。

莫扎特抱着他的笔记本，光着脚，冰冷的地板让他打了两个寒颤，刚要敲父亲的门，门内暧昧的呻吟，让他一个趔趄，刹住了车。  
“嗯……轻点……”科洛雷多哼得很小声，伴着有节奏的抽插声。莫扎特想到无数次窥探到的魔法碎片，心脏收缩，一阵难受。  
“好疼！”大概是碰到了他的伤口，科洛雷多的声音陡然增大，倒抽了口气，连着自己的心弦也被这样的呻吟撩动。莫扎特低头看着手里的笔记本，觉得有些难受，大概是沮丧。

“我……我最近在尝试新的魔法……”莫扎特吞吞吐吐，“可不可以帮我试一下？”  
“可以啊。”

#   
莫扎特的魔法总是天马行空，施法施了一半才发现后续魔力供给不够的情况时有发生，就是因为天赋卓绝，都快成年了，自己的魔法还是控制不太好，要是没有科洛雷多搭把手，自己一个人搞些特别复杂的东西，不知道会把自己搞成什么模样。  
“在魔法走到三分之一的时候，你在贝塔轴的中心……”莫扎特给他粗略地解释了一下自己的思路。  
试验一个新的魔法时，最好一次性吟唱完毕，不要中断，不然很难预见这些魔力会变成什么样子。

莫扎特看着自己的笔记，一点一点描绘这个法术的样子。脚下的木质地板变得开始变得柔软，科洛雷多低头，自己已然踩在一片翠绿的草原之中。  
这种级别的幻术莫扎特已经用的炉火纯青。科洛雷多踏着松软的泥土，走到标定的位置上，在他的吟唱之中加入自己的魔法。  
大概是出于魔法师的敏锐，这里明明不是魔法阵的中央，但光是站着就让他觉得压抑。莫扎特一脸凝重地吟唱着他的魔法，三步之差，却无法打断他。  
大脑愈发混沌，恍惚之间想要扶住什么稳一下身子，突然之间天旋地转，也看不到任何东西。膝盖一软，向后倒去。  
魔法供给中断，科洛雷多慌忙起身，想要去看莫扎特的情况。  
有人在背后抱住了他，让他不至于摔倒。  
视线一点一点变得清晰，朝思暮想地吻，轻轻地点在他的唇角。  
“科洛雷多……”这声呼唤熟悉得让他心碎。  
抓住身后那人的衣襟，加深这个吻、加深这个吻。直到实在太难受，才发现自己忘记了呼吸，科洛雷多抓着他的衣角，“不要走……不要走……”  
“爸爸，你在叫谁？”肩膀一沉，转过身才发现，莫扎特仍旧站在身后。魔法吟唱被中断，血从鼻子里滴下来，莫扎特用手背擦了擦，站在白色袖子上的鲜血格外的显眼。

共鸣。  
是莫扎特的魔法与love potion的诅咒产生了共鸣。  
没有喝下药水，幻觉却来纠缠。  
“莫扎特……”压抑着的欲望，科洛雷多有些无法思考。  
莫扎特搂着他，将他往自己这边拽，“您要去哪里？我在这里。”  
转过头，看着他的莫扎特，一脸的茫然。相似的气息、相似的吻，只是这个更加急躁、粗暴，带着青年人独有的讨好与迫切。  
“莫扎特在这里。”当科洛雷多意识到“自己的莫扎特”在亲吻他，而并非长久以来的诅咒时，他挣扎着想要推开他。  
“莫、扎、特！放手！”一如既往的训斥口气，这次却不管用。  
科洛雷多有些羞愧，长久以来对莫扎特这样那样的幻想，希望他撕开自己的衣服，希望他把自己的性器插入自己的后穴，希望他不由分说地肏他，希望他就算听到的他哀求、听到他的啜泣也不要停下来，希望他与自己共沉沦。  
而不是站在一旁，隔岸观火。  
所有的这些幻想，在莫扎特的注视之下，被他的莫扎特一步一步地实践。

科洛雷多企图阻止莫扎特扯开他衣服的手，不过这只是欲拒还迎罢了。  
本能的欲望已经让身体进入了状态，莫扎特的手指冰凉，每一次与他肌肤直接的触碰，都要带着一连串的颤抖。  
“唔……莫扎特……”  
身下是柔软的草地，再仔细闻闻还能闻到青草的味道。莫扎特的白衣与远处的白云重叠，美好到近乎梦幻。  
莫扎特扯开他的衣服，却停下了动作。他只是把头埋在他的颈间，寻求着缺失已久的安全感。

“莫扎特……莫扎特！”熟悉的触感，从身下的草地里不断地涌出来。藤蔓钻进他的衣服，将他的腰固定住，不让他挣扎。  
那种熟悉的黏腻的触感，余光瞥见莫扎特还站在那里，似笑非笑地看着他。  
他的莫扎特抬起头，脸上还带着红晕，少年特有的青涩，吻也像是蜻蜓点水，仿佛在试探他的底线。“我可以这么做吗？”莫扎特问。  
科洛雷多想回答，又一个吻落在他的嘴唇上。  
大概是受到了共鸣的影响，莫扎特拼命压抑自己的欲望，却依然抵不过本能。科洛雷多太明白这种滋味了。不过就算莫扎特对他做什么，他也不会怪他。  
他心里的期待又有几分？

身下的藤蔓缠住缠紧了他的腰，又伸出无数细小的触手，腰、腹、大腿，它们甚至垫高了他的后腰，好让伸出来的触手更容易地进入他的后穴。  
科洛雷多抚摸莫扎特快要哭出来的脸，温柔地安慰他。后穴涌入的藤蔓几次打断他的话，莫扎特泪眼婆娑地握住他的手，让他摸摸自己的分身。

莫扎特还没察觉到缠着科洛雷多的那些藤蔓，只顾着拼命往他身上蹭，拼命祈求他，希望他安慰一下自己。  
细小的藤蔓进入他的后穴时，不同往日直截了当地抽插，一股一股的润滑液涌入，腰部被禁锢，连拒绝的机会都不给。  
1\. 科洛雷多不想让莫扎特看到自己长袍下如此狼狈的样子，希望他能快点清醒过来，快点想办法中断魔力。仅仅隔着裤子抚摸他完全硬起来的分身显然无法纾解他的欲望，

莫扎特起身，回到魔法阵的中心。科洛雷多松了口气，尽管依然有很多藤蔓在后穴，腰部的那些倒是都收了回去。  
科洛雷多艰难起身。莫扎特自己的幻术要自己化解，他只希望幻术化解之后love potion的共鸣也会停止，或者莫扎特赶紧出去，给他些私人空间。  
另一位莫扎特向来只做旁观者。  
“期待这一刻很久了？”凑近科洛雷多的耳朵，压低了声音说道。强忍住回头的冲动，科洛雷多没有理他。  
莫扎特从后面环着他，手钻进他的衣服，握住他的分身。  
诅咒描摹出的莫扎特与记忆无异，微凉的手指，触碰的时候科洛雷多瑟缩一下， 挣扎一下没有挣脱，伸手要把他推开，藤蔓警告他一般，又借着润滑液挤入后穴。  
莫扎特勾着他的下巴，引诱着他与他接吻。不想让他的莫扎特分心，科洛雷多其实不确定他是不是能看到自己的幻觉。  
不过最好不要发出声音，也不要做出太大的动作。

但是莫扎特不这么想——藤蔓无序地抽动。科洛雷多咬着牙，喘息变得越来越粗，莫扎特握着他的前端，靠在他的肩膀上，不同于他的窘迫——既不能反抗，也不能阻止——莫扎特游刃有余地帮他做着手活儿。  
射精的时候膝盖一软，扶着环在腰上的手臂才不至于跌倒。失神一会儿，被莫扎特抱入怀中，他的手上沾着精液，环住科洛雷多的脖子，舔舐自己的手指。  
站在魔法阵的中央，他的孩子努力地试着控制自己暴走的魔力，时不时忐忑地偷瞄他的情况。  
科洛雷多努力装出无事发生的样子。  
“哎呀，他真的很喜欢你。科洛雷多。”莫扎特说。撩开他的衣服，手指挤入他的后穴。  
原本就塞得满满的后穴，再吃进他的手指，疼得让科洛雷多窒息，“啊……”这声喘息太色情，孩子抬头直直地看着他。  
藤蔓迅速抽离，每一根都在敏感点碾过，生理性的泪水滴落下来的时候，科洛雷多甚至没有意识到嘴里的咸湿是什么。  
“你也想一起吗？”身后的莫扎特问道。  
这句话显然不是问科洛雷多。  
藤蔓缠绕他的双手，莫扎特脱下他的外衣。衬衣被汗水浸湿，若隐若现勾勒出肌肉的形状。  
魔力波动，是莫扎特明显的动摇。原来他一直看得到，所有的掩饰，只是科洛雷多的自欺欺人。  
科洛雷多本能地不愿接受，但无用的挣扎只让他越来越往莫扎特的怀里跌去。  
他的莫扎特擦了擦越来越多的鼻血，不管那些错位的魔力，朝他走去。  
“他准备好了。”莫扎特捏着他的下巴，让他抬起头。

温柔的亲吻、温暖的拥抱，差点让科洛雷多忘记自己的窘境——莫扎特脱去他的裤子，两根手指撑开他的后穴。“你看，他准备好了。”  
藤蔓留下的润滑液大股大股的涌出来，滴落到地上。  
诅咒的力量愈强，就代表莫扎特对魔力的掌握越弱。两个人同时受着欲望的影响，手足无措，借着本能拥吻在一起——虽然只能说是莫扎特单方面抱着他。  
他的孩子想从幻象的手里将他抢过来。  
“你知道要怎么做吗？我示范给你看——”恼人的诅咒，偏偏是在这个时候——莫扎特将硬起的性器插入他的后穴。“只要这样……他就会舒服了。”  
浅浅的抽插，下身的欲望抬头，在莫扎特的注视之下，最普通的生理反应也让科洛雷多觉得呼吸困难。  
“我是不是也可以……”孩子带着哭腔，六月的烈日烘干最后一滴理智，构筑已久的心防应声崩塌。  
每当love potion起作用，科洛雷多总是在期许这一刻——莫扎特走上前来，喂饱他张扬的欲望。  
因为藤蔓的扩张，后穴一时间无法闭合。藤蔓抬起他的腿，邀请着他的莫扎特。  
太超过了——他可从来都没想过这样的场景。  
孩子看着与自己一模一样的幻象，科洛雷多的后穴乖巧地吞吐他的性器，“您希望我这样做吗？”  
“他希望啊。”幻象取而代之，说出科洛雷多心中所想。


	3. Chapter 3

小小的莫扎特赤着脚，站在门外，缓缓的坐下来。地板冰凉,单薄的睡衣完全无法抵御夜晚的寒冷，没一会儿，莫扎特便开始发抖。  
他想在他父亲的怀里躺一会儿，他们现在走在南北的交界线上，一床薄薄的被单根本无法抵御初冬的寒冷。  
但他父亲现在忙得很。  
对魔法气息天生敏感，就算站在门外，莫扎特也能闻到邪恶的魔法的味道。自己的父亲正在忙，现在显然不是打扰他的时候。

“莫扎特，醒醒，要走了。”天色还暗，莫扎特就被科洛雷多摇醒。一整夜都睡得不好，莫扎特坐了起来，衣服穿了一半又睡着了。  
科洛雷多整理好自己的东西打开他的房门，摇了两下还是醒不过来，直接连着被褥一起把他裹了起来。  
马车颠簸，莫扎特的脑袋重重地磕在没有软垫的凳板上，磕了两次才彻底醒过来。  
“醒了？”科洛雷多坐在另一头闭目养神。  
“嗯……头好疼……”莫扎特揉着自己的脑袋，眼泪汪汪地看着科洛雷多。天已经完全亮了，莫扎特等着他来安慰自己。  
科洛雷多没过来，他撇了撇嘴，整理好了自己的衣服。科洛雷多一天都没怎么说话，脸色苍白，莫扎特想问问他是不是昨天的那个魔法太费力气，不过看着他的脸色，莫扎特把话咽了回去。  
“早点睡。”科洛雷多帮他掖好被角，出门前补充了一句。  
这次住在海边，海岛尽头的灯塔。莫扎特听着窗外的海浪声，还是无法入睡，他听到科洛雷多出门的声音，床太硬，还是睡不好。  
快凌晨的时候，他听到了父亲回来的脚步声。

“您去哪儿了？”莫扎特揉着眼睛，睡眼惺忪。  
科洛雷多把他抱起来。莫扎特靠在他的肩膀上，闻到他身上淡淡的海风的腥味，他换过衣服，但是那股味道还是藏不住。  
“您受伤了？”他的脖子有道红痕，莫扎特亲了亲伤痕，上面残留着一些魔力，科洛雷多知道莫扎特能读出魔力的波动，但他不知道他也能感知到一些施法时的场面。

科洛雷多呼吸困难，脖子上缠着一条粗重的触手，触手下的吸盘附在他的皮肤上，怎么也甩不掉。寒冬腊月，刺骨的海水拍在身上，生理性地发着抖。克拉肯身形巨大，在他面前，人类与蚂蚁也无异。  
身上的衣服被彻底的撕毁，仿佛为了羞辱他一般，克拉肯的触手在他的身上游走。科洛雷多的身体敏感，昨夜的记忆还未消退，克拉肯的触手经过的地方，残留下酥痒得感觉。  
他的触手和黑魔法不同，富有弹性又不似藤蔓那么柔软，带着海洋生物特有的滑腻，几次魔法吟唱都差点被打断。  
脚踝也被缠住，柔软的触手，顺着大腿慢慢往上缠，在他腿的内侧不断地磨蹭。科洛雷多哽咽了一下，咬着牙让自己接着吟唱。  
“你的魔法对我没用，不如说说你想要什么？”  
“啊……”科洛雷多仰着头，粗壮的触手磨蹭着双腿内侧，凸起的吸盘又蹭着后穴，科洛雷多挣了两下，在绝对力量面前，这样的抵抗毫无用处，“你的一条触手。”  
“哎呀哎呀，这个当然可以给你……”克拉肯的动作没停，科洛雷多的脸越来越红。“陪我玩一会儿呗。”  
触手伸进他的嘴里，连拒绝也说不出口。

魔力的残留只有这么一个片段，莫扎特把他抱紧了些。  
“睡不着？”科洛雷多问。  
“嗯。”被放回床上，但是莫扎特还不想让他走，扯住了科洛雷多的衣角。“您可不可以留下来……”  
带着稚气与哀求的挽留，科洛雷多叹了口气，脱去了外套，和莫扎特睡在一起。  
默默地做了个治愈术，莫扎特把手按在他脖子上的伤口，红痕与破皮慢慢愈合。但是这个治愈术很快就被他打断，“睡觉，不然你会长不高的。”  
长时间的治愈术对他来说也是负担，哪怕这么冷的天，莫扎特的额头上也冒出一层薄汗。“疼吗？吹一吹……”凑近了伤口，莫扎特小心翼翼地吹了吹。  
科洛雷多抽了口气，按住他的头把他摁了回去。“快睡，我会陪着你的。”  
莫扎特不再动作，虽然也睡不着。  
朦胧间察觉科洛雷多起身离开，莫扎特的小脑袋立刻清醒了过来。摸着快速变凉的被窝，莫扎特心里一阵失落，甚至难过得想哭，漫漫寒夜，手脚也愈来愈凉。  
好在——他又回来了。  
迅速缠上来的小手，科洛雷多轻轻地问：“你醒了？手怎么这么凉。”  
这个年纪的孩子总是缺乏安全感，科洛雷多把他的手捂在自己的胸口。离得太近，孩子的心跳想藏也藏不住。

第二天又是奔波，不过马车换了辆更宽敞更舒服的，尽管莫扎特还是觉得腰酸背痛。  
总算是进了大城镇，行人鳞次栉比摩肩接踵，各种各样的商品琳琅满目，这是个男巫带着孩子，都不会太显眼的地方。  
莫扎特牵着科洛雷多的手，因为提心吊胆，害怕被人群挤散，不一会儿他便满手的手汗。  
科洛雷多低头看了看他渗着汗的额头，和焦虑的小表情，把他抱在了怀里。  
科洛雷多的怀抱总是让他觉得幸福。

脱离主干道，人流逐渐变得稀少。  
莫扎特在他耳边说：“有人跟着我们。”  
科洛雷多加快了脚步：“快到了。”  
有好几个人，带着黑色的兜帽，跟了他们一路。  
“我能自己跑。”莫扎特说，“我还可以放几个小诅咒……”  
科洛雷多拍拍他的屁股：“就他们几个，还用不上你那些小把戏。”  
“可以试试新的幻术吗？”  
“好啊。”科洛雷多真的很惊奇莫扎特什么时候学会了幻术，一边想着不愧是莫扎特，一边辅助他法术吟唱的魔力供给。  
他们两人配合得不错，中了幻术的兜帽们很快就失去了追踪的方向。科洛雷多抱着莫扎特窜进一条堆满了纸箱与垃圾的巷子，空气中弥漫着酸臭味。从口袋里拿出一枚金币，“把他投进去，感受一下这个魔法。”  
莫扎特把银币投进了巷子尽头的自动贩卖机，银币在里面发出清脆的碰撞声，空间魔法应声启动。  
“这里是我们的新家吗？”尽管魔力是科洛雷多供的，但是接连使用了两个大型魔法，莫扎特还是累得够呛，科洛雷多把他抱到床上，孩子几乎是一沾枕头就睡着了。

有了这个隐蔽的落脚点，莫扎特终于不用再奔波，只不过科洛雷多晚上与他在一起的时间也变少了。

再长大一点，科洛雷多抱他的次数也变少了。孩子的手脚像是抽条的柳枝，两三天不见就窜高了一大截。  
“您……”快步跑上去，扶住蹒跚的科洛雷多，他的手发凉，按着自己的腹部，“您伤得好重！”  
治愈术一个接一个，科洛雷多的嘴唇发白，腹部的出血把衬衣染得深红。血液温热，莫扎特按住受伤的地方，脸上冰凉的泪水腾不出手去擦。  
“别哭了，我没事。”科洛雷多轻声的安慰。  
“别说话了！您像没事的样子吗！”莫扎特气得要命，一个短短的治愈术吟唱了两次才成功。撕开外衣，伤口已经不流血了，但看着还是很吓人。  
触碰伤痕，伤痕所带的魔法残留着当时的记忆。黯淡无光的地下擂台，四周拥挤嘈杂。科洛雷多循着一丝线索，去找那位中间人。这里鱼龙混杂，那位大师却最爱混迹于此。  
穿着缎面晚礼服，一位容貌妖冶的女子拦住他，科洛雷多低头吻她，这个吻很快就被另一边主导。后台满是待会儿要上台挑战的人，科洛雷多被推进一个房间，那人干脆利落地脱下自己的衣服，在他面前露出身下巨物。  
射灯直射着科洛雷多的眼睛，耳边尽是嘘声夹杂着欢呼声。场外的观众们还不知道发生了些什么，只是满身的血与擂台的聚光灯，把所有人的目光都汇聚了起来。

一颗珍珠从科洛雷多的口袋里掉了出来。莫扎特把它捡起来，细细地看了一会儿，放在他的床头。  
“爸爸……”科洛雷多睡得熟，莫扎特跪在床头，擦干他脖颈间的汗水，轻轻地吸了吸鼻子，搂住他，像只鸵鸟一样靠在他怀里。  
只停留了那么几秒钟，便马上抽身轻轻地给他关上门。  
科洛雷多睁开眼睛，把那颗来之不易的珍珠放回了储物兜里，看着天花板叹了口气。

把面包送到科洛雷多床头，“我要看看伤口。”科洛雷多拦不住他，莫扎特强行把衣服掀了起来。  
伤口还是在渗血，“愈合不了，他施法的时候加了别的附魔，我还没弄明白。”  
莫扎特一撇嘴又要掉眼泪，科洛雷多一片面包塞进他的嘴里：“有这个力气流眼泪不如想想怎么解决。”  
“嗯……”莫扎特避开他渗血的伤口，施了几个帮助愈合的法术。一寸一寸地抚摸科洛雷多不常抱他，只有这样，才能光明正大地和他身体接触。  
处理伤口的时候，两人心里各有各的心事。

莫扎特抱着他的笔记本，光着脚，冰冷的地板让他打了两个寒颤，刚要敲父亲的门，门内暧昧的呻吟，让他一个趔趄，刹住了车。  
“嗯……轻点……”科洛雷多哼得很小声，伴着有节奏的抽插声。莫扎特想到无数次窥探到的魔法碎片，心脏收缩，一阵难受。  
“好疼！”大概是碰到了他的伤口，科洛雷多的声音陡然增大，倒抽了口气，连着自己的心弦也被这样的呻吟撩动。莫扎特低头看着手里的笔记本，觉得有些难受，大概是沮丧。

“我……我最近在尝试新的魔法……”莫扎特吞吞吐吐，“可不可以帮我试一下？”  
“可以啊。”

#   
莫扎特的魔法总是天马行空，施法施了一半才发现后续魔力供给不够的情况时有发生，就是因为天赋卓绝，都快成年了，自己的魔法还是控制不太好，要是没有科洛雷多搭把手，自己一个人搞些特别复杂的东西，不知道会把自己搞成什么模样。  
“在魔法走到三分之一的时候，你在贝塔轴的中心……”莫扎特给他粗略地解释了一下自己的思路。  
试验一个新的魔法时，最好一次性吟唱完毕，不要中断，不然很难预见这些魔力会变成什么样子。

莫扎特看着自己的笔记，一点一点描绘这个法术的样子。脚下的木质地板变得开始变得柔软，科洛雷多低头，自己已然踩在一片翠绿的草原之中。  
这种级别的幻术莫扎特已经用的炉火纯青。科洛雷多踏着松软的泥土，走到标定的位置上，在他的吟唱之中加入自己的魔法。  
大概是出于魔法师的敏锐，这里明明不是魔法阵的中央，但光是站着就让他觉得压抑。莫扎特一脸凝重地吟唱着他的魔法，三步之差，却无法打断他。  
大脑愈发混沌，恍惚之间想要扶住什么稳一下身子，突然之间天旋地转，也看不到任何东西。膝盖一软，向后倒去。  
魔法供给中断，科洛雷多慌忙起身，想要去看莫扎特的情况。  
有人在背后抱住了他，让他不至于摔倒。  
视线一点一点变得清晰，朝思暮想地吻，轻轻地点在他的唇角。  
“科洛雷多……”这声呼唤熟悉得让他心碎。  
抓住身后那人的衣襟，加深这个吻、加深这个吻。直到实在太难受，才发现自己忘记了呼吸，科洛雷多抓着他的衣角，“不要走……不要走……”  
“爸爸，你在叫谁？”肩膀一沉，转过身才发现，莫扎特仍旧站在身后。魔法吟唱被中断，血从鼻子里滴下来，莫扎特用手背擦了擦，站在白色袖子上的鲜血格外的显眼。

共鸣。  
是莫扎特的魔法与love potion的诅咒产生了共鸣。  
没有喝下药水，幻觉却来纠缠。  
“莫扎特……”压抑着的欲望，科洛雷多有些无法思考。  
莫扎特搂着他，将他往自己这边拽，“您要去哪里？我在这里。”  
转过头，看着他的莫扎特，一脸的茫然。相似的气息、相似的吻，只是这个更加急躁、粗暴，带着青年人独有的讨好与迫切。  
“莫扎特在这里。”当科洛雷多意识到“自己的莫扎特”在亲吻他，而并非长久以来的诅咒时，他挣扎着想要推开他。  
“莫、扎、特！放手！”一如既往的训斥口气，这次却不管用。  
科洛雷多有些羞愧，长久以来对莫扎特这样那样的幻想，希望他撕开自己的衣服，希望他把自己的性器插入自己的后穴，希望他不由分说地肏他，希望他就算听到的他哀求、听到他的啜泣也不要停下来，希望他与自己共沉沦。  
而不是站在一旁，隔岸观火。  
所有的这些幻想，在莫扎特的注视之下，被他的莫扎特一步一步地实践。

科洛雷多企图阻止莫扎特扯开他衣服的手，不过这只是欲拒还迎罢了。  
本能的欲望已经让身体进入了状态，莫扎特的手指冰凉，每一次与他肌肤直接的触碰，都要带着一连串的颤抖。  
“唔……莫扎特……”  
身下是柔软的草地，再仔细闻闻还能闻到青草的味道。莫扎特的白衣与远处的白云重叠，美好到近乎梦幻。  
莫扎特扯开他的衣服，却停下了动作。他只是把头埋在他的颈间，寻求着缺失已久的安全感。

“莫扎特……莫扎特！”熟悉的触感，从身下的草地里不断地涌出来。藤蔓钻进他的衣服，将他的腰固定住，不让他挣扎。  
那种熟悉的黏腻的触感，余光瞥见莫扎特还站在那里，似笑非笑地看着他。  
他的莫扎特抬起头，脸上还带着红晕，少年特有的青涩，吻也像是蜻蜓点水，仿佛在试探他的底线。“我可以这么做吗？”莫扎特问。  
科洛雷多想回答，又一个吻落在他的嘴唇上。  
大概是受到了共鸣的影响，莫扎特拼命压抑自己的欲望，却依然抵不过本能。科洛雷多太明白这种滋味了。不过就算莫扎特对他做什么，他也不会怪他。  
他心里的期待又有几分？

身下的藤蔓缠住缠紧了他的腰，又伸出无数细小的触手，腰、腹、大腿，它们甚至垫高了他的后腰，好让伸出来的触手更容易地进入他的后穴。  
科洛雷多抚摸莫扎特快要哭出来的脸，温柔地安慰他。后穴涌入的藤蔓几次打断他的话，莫扎特泪眼婆娑地握住他的手，让他摸摸自己的分身。

莫扎特还没察觉到缠着科洛雷多的那些藤蔓，只顾着拼命往他身上蹭，拼命祈求他，希望他安慰一下自己。  
细小的藤蔓进入他的后穴时，不同往日直截了当地抽插，一股一股的润滑液涌入，腰部被禁锢，连拒绝的机会都不给。  
1\. 科洛雷多不想让莫扎特看到自己长袍下如此狼狈的样子，希望他能快点清醒过来，快点想办法中断魔力。仅仅隔着裤子抚摸他完全硬起来的分身显然无法纾解他的欲望，

莫扎特起身，回到魔法阵的中心。科洛雷多松了口气，尽管依然有很多藤蔓在后穴，腰部的那些倒是都收了回去。  
科洛雷多艰难起身。莫扎特自己的幻术要自己化解，他只希望幻术化解之后love potion的共鸣也会停止，或者莫扎特赶紧出去，给他些私人空间。  
另一位莫扎特向来只做旁观者。  
“期待这一刻很久了？”凑近科洛雷多的耳朵，压低了声音说道。强忍住回头的冲动，科洛雷多没有理他。  
莫扎特从后面环着他，手钻进他的衣服，握住他的分身。  
诅咒描摹出的莫扎特与记忆无异，微凉的手指，触碰的时候科洛雷多瑟缩一下， 挣扎一下没有挣脱，伸手要把他推开，藤蔓警告他一般，又借着润滑液挤入后穴。  
莫扎特勾着他的下巴，引诱着他与他接吻。不想让他的莫扎特分心，科洛雷多其实不确定他是不是能看到自己的幻觉。  
不过最好不要发出声音，也不要做出太大的动作。

但是莫扎特不这么想——藤蔓无序地抽动。科洛雷多咬着牙，喘息变得越来越粗，莫扎特握着他的前端，靠在他的肩膀上，不同于他的窘迫——既不能反抗，也不能阻止——莫扎特游刃有余地帮他做着手活儿。  
射精的时候膝盖一软，扶着环在腰上的手臂才不至于跌倒。失神一会儿，被莫扎特抱入怀中，他的手上沾着精液，环住科洛雷多的脖子，舔舐自己的手指。  
站在魔法阵的中央，他的孩子努力地试着控制自己暴走的魔力，时不时忐忑地偷瞄他的情况。  
科洛雷多努力装出无事发生的样子。  
“哎呀，他真的很喜欢你。科洛雷多。”莫扎特说。撩开他的衣服，手指挤入他的后穴。  
原本就塞得满满的后穴，再吃进他的手指，疼得让科洛雷多窒息，“啊……”这声喘息太色情，孩子抬头直直地看着他。  
藤蔓迅速抽离，每一根都在敏感点碾过，生理性的泪水滴落下来的时候，科洛雷多甚至没有意识到嘴里的咸湿是什么。  
“你也想一起吗？”身后的莫扎特问道。  
这句话显然不是问科洛雷多。  
藤蔓缠绕他的双手，莫扎特脱下他的外衣。衬衣被汗水浸湿，若隐若现勾勒出肌肉的形状。  
魔力波动，是莫扎特明显的动摇。原来他一直看得到，所有的掩饰，只是科洛雷多的自欺欺人。  
科洛雷多本能地不愿接受，但无用的挣扎只让他越来越往莫扎特的怀里跌去。  
他的莫扎特擦了擦越来越多的鼻血，不管那些错位的魔力，朝他走去。  
“他准备好了。”莫扎特捏着他的下巴，让他抬起头。

温柔的亲吻、温暖的拥抱，差点让科洛雷多忘记自己的窘境——莫扎特脱去他的裤子，两根手指撑开他的后穴。“你看，他准备好了。”  
藤蔓留下的润滑液大股大股的涌出来，滴落到地上。  
诅咒的力量愈强，就代表莫扎特对魔力的掌握越弱。两个人同时受着欲望的影响，手足无措，借着本能拥吻在一起——虽然只能说是莫扎特单方面抱着他。  
他的孩子想从幻象的手里将他抢过来。  
“你知道要怎么做吗？我示范给你看——”恼人的诅咒，偏偏是在这个时候——莫扎特将硬起的性器插入他的后穴。“只要这样……他就会舒服了。”  
浅浅的抽插，下身的欲望抬头，在莫扎特的注视之下，最普通的生理反应也让科洛雷多觉得呼吸困难。  
“我是不是也可以……”孩子带着哭腔，六月的烈日烘干最后一滴理智，构筑已久的心防应声崩塌。  
每当love potion起作用，科洛雷多总是在期许这一刻——莫扎特走上前来，喂饱他张扬的欲望。  
因为藤蔓的扩张，后穴一时间无法闭合。藤蔓抬起他的腿，邀请着他的莫扎特。  
太超过了——他可从来都没想过这样的场景。  
孩子看着与自己一模一样的幻象，科洛雷多的后穴乖巧地吞吐他的性器，“您希望我这样做吗？”  
“他希望啊。”幻象取而代之，说出科洛雷多心中所想。


End file.
